Kangei
by Maryanna Chan
Summary: Quando tudo acabar, você vai voltar para nossos braços? Nós sempre te esperamos, de braços abertos, preparados para o momento em que você cruzaria aqueles grandes portões. Nesse dia, eu te chamaria novamente de " Sasuke-kun ", e Naruto te chamaria de "


**Sumário: **Quando tudo acabar, você vai voltar para nossos braços?

Nós sempre te esperamos, de braços abertos, preparados para o momento em que você cruzaria aqueles grandes portões. Sonhei várias vezes que você exibia um grande sorriso, que nós três nos abraçamos novamente depois de muitos anos, juntos como o time 7. Um time que nunca deveria ter se separado daquela forma.

Sabe, por mais que tudo aquilo tenha se passado, por mais que o tempo tenha voado, por mais que você não tenha voltado para casa, saiba que nós ainda te esperamos até hoje, de braços bem abertos e um sorriso amoroso estampado na face. Nesse dia, eu te chamaria novamente de " Sasuke-kun ", e Naruto te chamaria de " Teme ".

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens do anime/mangá Naruto pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto e nenhum lucro será obtido com esta fanfiction. Mas o enredo aqui escrito é de minha total autoria, por isso, tenha bom censo e não copie nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Kangei<strong>

**Por:** Maryanna Chan

**Capítulo Único**

Casa

Meus pés se moviam com agilidade, me livrando rapidamente dos obstáculos que estavam em meu caminho. Eu nunca corri tanto na minha vida, e tudo aquilo foi impulsionado pelo fato de saber que em algum lugar vocês dois estavam juntos. Sendo aliados, ou até mesmo inimigos.

Borboletas pareciam brigar dentro de meu estomago, e minhas mãos suavam, gélidas e incrivelmente brancas. Mas eu não estava incomodada com isso, apenas queria alcança-los ó mais rápidos possível. Abraçá-los com força, ou pelo menos evitar que se machucassem um ao outro.

Naruto e Sasuke... São especiais para mim. São meus amigos. Não... mais que isso, são meus irmãos. Juntos, nos três evoluímos. Crescemos e trabalhamos muito para chegarmos onde queríamos. A vida de um shinobi é difícil, e graças á ajuda de vocês, eu não precisei passar por aquilo sozinha.

Por isso foi tão difícil ver nossa equipe se desestruturar, escorrendo pelos meus dedos enquanto eu nada podia fazer. Ver vocês dois brigando, enquanto aquele clima pesado pairava sobre nossas cabeças era angustiante. E eu só me perguntava: Porque?

Porque nos tivemos que nos afastar? Porque cada um teve que seguir o seu caminho? Era triste, mas eu sabia muito bem a resposta. Foi tudo por vingança! Fantasmas que te atormentavam dia e noite. A dor que ainda pairava no seu coração. A saudade insuportável que sentia da sua família. A sede que você carregava para ver o causador de tanto sofrimento morto pelas suas mãos.

Eu tinha pais, tinha amigos e, nunca perdi alguém próximo demais a mim, mas no dia que você foi embora, eu finalmente entendi o que você carregava durante tantos anos. Era doloroso, e eu estava ao ponto da loucura querendo ver seu rosto outra vez, ouvir sua voz, sentir o seu cheiro.

Pelo menos você ainda estava vivo, ainda era possível te alcançar. Imagino o quão difícil deve ter sido para você, passar por tudo isso sabendo que nunca mais poderia tocar a pessoa que amava. E era naquele momento tão angustiante, que a dor penetrava o meu coração, e tudo desmoronava sobre minha cabeça. Toda a dor que o time sete carregava! E então, sufocada por tudo aquilo, eu apenas chorava.

Chorava por você. Chorava pelo sua dor. Chorava pela minha dor.

Sentia saudades de você. Sentia saudades das brigas que o Naruto arrumava com você. Sentia saudades da equipe que um dia nos formamos.

Doía aceitar que tudo aquilo tinha acabado!

Apesar de toda a dor que enfrentamos, Naruto e eu nunca desistimos de você. Sempre estivemos ali, de braços bem abertos, esperando pelo dia que você iria voltar. Mas você não veio, o tempo passou e esse dia não chegou, até que nós tivemos que ir em tua busca.

Você tinha mudado. Nossa, e como estava diferente. Não só em sua aparência, mas na sua personalidade também. Parecia incontáveis vezes mais frio. E também não queria mais nos ver no seu caminho. Nos ignorou e virou as costas fingindo que ao menos nos conhecia.

E você não sabe o quanto aquilo doeu!

E mesmo após esse degradável incidente, continuamos com os braços abertos, aguardando em alegria pela sua chegada. Mais uma vez, os sorrisos em nossos rostos foram desaparecendo, dando lugar ao olhar triste, que carregava todo o desgosto ao perceber que _você não queria voltar para nos!_

O tempo passou, você criou um _novo_ time e conseguiu a sua vingança, e mesmo assim, não voltou para nos. Eu apenas me perguntava o porque de tudo aquilo. Você _deveria_ ter voltado para casa!

Eu ouvi, tristemente, os boatos horríveis que circulavam sobre você. Estava mais corrompido do que nunca, dominado pela angustia e pela culpa. Não sabe o quanto doeu vê-lo levantar a mão para me matar.

Mas mesmo após todos aqueles problemas, Naruto e eu nunca desistimos de você!

A minha frente, várias pessoas abraçavam seus maridos, pais e filhos que chegavam de uma dura batalha. Esses eram os poucos que tinham ficado para trás, junto com vocês! Minhas mãos doíam pelas horas que passeia curando os bravos shinobis que lutaram na guerra, o que sugou quase todo o meu chakra, mas mesmo assim, corri até ali para encontrar vocês.

Apenas por vocês!

Parei de correr quando alcancei a entrada da vila. Meus pulmões puxavam o ar com força, e meu coração batia forte e acelerado. Levei minhas mãos ao peito, enquanto meus olhos viajavam de um lado para o outro, atrás de seus rostos tão familiares.

Minhas mãos começaram a tremer apenas ao cogitar a ideia de que vocês dois poderiam não voltar. Aquilo me assustou, e o medo de receber uma triste noticia inundou o meu coração. Eu estava á beira do desespero, quando senti uma forte mão segurar o meu ombro.

- Kakashi-sensei? – Mal tinha percebido que ele me seguia, mas Kakashi-sensei estava ali, me apoiando enquanto apontava para o além dos grandes portões, onde o sol desparecia.

- Acho que não há motivos para chorar! – Ele sussurrou.

As lagrimas inundaram meus olhos, quando ao longe, pude ver suas figuras se aproximando, um apoiado no outro, com o corpo coberto por ferimentos e sangue seco. E novamente corri, gritando por seus nomes.

- Naruto! Sasuke-kun! – Vocês estavam cansados e machucados, mas mesmo assim sorriram fracamente para mim, claro que, o sorriso de Naruto era um pouco maior, mostrando os dentes brancos, enquanto Sasuke-kun levantava apenas o canto dos lábios, em um sorriso torto.

Da mesma forma que sorriam quando estávamos juntos no time sete!

Senti que nosso time estava novamente unido, enquanto a nostalgia daqueles tempos invadia o meu coração. Eu estava feliz, afinal, nossos caminhos tinham se unido novamente.

- Eu disse que iria trazer esse bastardo de volta! – Naruto comentou, sorrindo como nunca tinha sorrido antes, com a mesma pose daquele triste dia, e eu o agradeci em pensamentos por manter sua promessa. Por ter trazido Sasuke de volta para casa.

Observei você. O moreno que sempre rondava meus pensamentos, e de repente, uma raiva descomunal me invadia. Raiva por tudo o que você nos fez passar. Raiva por ser tão estupido ao ponto de aprontar tudo aquilo e no final se arrepender por matar aquele que era inocente.

E em um movimento involuntário, a minha mão aberta carregada com um pouco de chakra acertou o seu rosto, fazendo-o cuspir um pouco de sangue. Naruto berrou assustado, reclamando que eu iria mata-lo daquela forma. Você tombou para trás, ainda tonto com a força da pancada, mas antes que viesse a cair no chão, eu segurei o seu braço e o puxei para um abraço.

- Seja bem-vindo ao seu lar, Sasuke-kun! – Seu coração batia forte com medo, mas logo se acalmou ao ouvir minhas palavras. Abraçando-me com insegurança, você deixou que sua cabeça descansasse sobre meu ombro, sussurrando as palavras que eu sempre quis ouvir.

- Sinto muito por tudo... Por favor, perdoem-me! – Naruto ouviu suas palavras, e juntou-se a nos em nosso abraço. Ele carregava um sorriso gentil, e estava feliz, assim como eu, ao ver que você estava arrependido por tudo, e queria mudar.

Estava mudando...

- Que isso, Sasuke! Nos sempre te perdoamos, e sempre estivemos de braços abertos te esperando. – Naruto nos abraçou com mais força, deixando que lagrimas e sorrisos preenchessem sua face.

E depois de muitos anos, nos gargalhamos todos juntos como o time sete, sendo observados pelo nosso Sensei, unidos como uma célula tripla, que nunca mais iria se separar!

**Fim!**


End file.
